


He will always be with us.

by CaptainRaydorxxx



Category: Downton Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRaydorxxx/pseuds/CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble ... set in S1E7 ... what I think should have happened between Robert and Cora after the miscarriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He will always be with us.

He waited for Bates to leave before he turned to the door connecting his room to Cora's. 

He walked slowly, not finding it in him to rush, to the door and rested a hand on the door knob. 

He went to turn it but muted voices stopped him.

"Hush mama, it will be alright" came Mary's voice, quiet and soothing.

"No it won't, you can't say that" Cora replied, her voice thick with tears.

Never had he heard his wife sound like this and it brought tears to his eyes once again.

He listened for a while longer, taking in the soothing noise Mary made as she did her best to comfort her mother. 

The minute he heard the other door open, he opened his.

The first thing that hit him was the darkness.

The curtains had been drawn and only one candle was lit, casting a soft glow over the curled up figure of his wife. 

He stepped lightly towards the bed, not wanting to startle to her. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and drew her hand towards him.

"I'm so sorry my dear" he whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Its ... It's not your fault Robert" she replied slowly, the tears finally slowing down. 

He just sat there watching her. 

He hadn't a clue as to what she was feeling and what to do to help. 

He gently ran his thumb over her knuckles doing his best to rub the tension out of them. 

She shifted underneath the blankets and looked at him.

"It still hurts Robert, not physically but here" she whispered, her other hand placed over her heart. 

He nodded and knelt in front of her so that their faces where level.

"I can only imagine what you are feeling, but it will stop eventually, and then we can forget and move on" he replied framing her face in his hands. 

She drew her hands up to his and placed them on top of his.

"But I don't want to forget him Robert, our son, I don't think I could forget him" she said, a single tear escaping down her cheek.

He nodded again and stood up.

She watched him from under the covers as he moved around the bed and settled behind her.

When she felts his arms wrap around her she relaxed into him, absorbing the warmth his body gave off.

"I'm not asking you to forget him, just the pain and sorrow, he will always be in our hearts" he whispered into her ear. 

She smiled, the expression feeling odd after the hours of crying.

"Our hearts, he will always be with us".


End file.
